Inside My Spotless Mind
by xxInsanexSoulxx
Summary: Ron has started hearing Snape's voice in his head. Is he crazy, or is Snape actually in his head? More importantly, once he has seen into the depths of the mind of Severus Snape, will Ron be able to resist the dark and handsome potions master? RonxSnape
1. The Problem With Ron

_**Disclaimer:**__ I do not own Harry Potter._

_Please don't flame me for this…I was struck with this idea the other day, and decided it needed to be written. Contains yaoi (boyxboy). RonxSnape, eventually. Don't like, don't read.

* * *

_"What the devil is going on here?" I heard Snape drawl. I looked around the common room, wondering how he got in.

"What _are_ you looking for, Ronald?" Hermione asked.

"I heard Snape say something just now…" I replied distantly as I continued my search.

"Ron, Snape is in the library," Harry muttered as he studied the Marauder's Map.

"I could swear I just heard him say 'What the devil is going on here?'" I mumbled.

"Now I think he's on his way to his office. He's running pretty fast…" Harry updated.

"I need to brew a forgetfulness potion to cleanse my mind of that image…" Snape cringed.

"There it is again! Something about a forgetfulness potion," I rambled.

"Perhaps you should go see Madame Pomfrey…" Hermione fussed.

_Shut up you stupid bint…I'm not crazy… _I thought.

"Hermione, leave me alone…I don't need to see the ruddy _nurse_," I complained.

"What is _Weasley_ doing in here!" Snape wondered angrily.

I stood up from my armchair and stormed off toward Snape's office to find out what was going on.

* * *

~Snape's Office~

I barged into the room, not bothering to knock, and looked at Snape.

"What the sod are you playing at!" I inquired furiously.

"I haven't the faintest idea to what you are referring, Mr. Weasley," he replied coolly.

_I think you know _exactly _"to what I refer," you bloody wanker _I almost said.

"What did you just say to me?" the potions master asked in shock.

"I didn't say anything to you." _Greasy git._

"Mr. Weasley…I think we have a problem."

* * *

_Sorry this chapter is so short…This is the set up chapter…It's more of a prologue than anything else…Please R&R :)_


	2. The New Symptom

_**Disclaimer: **__Don't own HP_

_Sorry I haven't updated in a while ^_^''''_

* * *

*Dumbledore's Office*

"Professor Dumbledore, we-" I began.

"Albus," Snape cut me off, "I can read Weasley's mind and, if I'm correct, he can read mine."

"Let us test this…" Dumbledore suggested.

_Can you hear me, Mr. Weasley?_ Snape thought.

_Yes. I would rather not, but yes_ I replied.

"We can, sir," Snape and I stated in unison. We glared at one another.

"Isn't this…_interesting_," Dumbledore commented, eyes twinkling mischievously.

SLASH

_I suppose, if we are to be stuck like this for a while, you may call me Severus…_ Sn-Severus allowed reluctantly.

_Then you should call me Ron _I told him.

_M-Ron, I would appreciate it if you would keep your thoughts to yourself as much as possible_ Severus requested.

_I agree_ I replied. I didn't realize that we had been holding hands until we weren't anymore. That was when the pain hit.

"Aagrarahhh!" I cried out. The pain was almost blinding. I doubled over and, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Severus start to fall. I grabbed his hand just before he hit the ground, and the pain dissipated. Severus, who had apparently been falling asleep, awoke with a start.

"What the devil is going on here?" he asked groggily.

_We need to go back to Dumbledore's office. I think we've just discovered another symptom._

* * *

"My my…what _are_ we going to do about this?" Dumbledore inquired. Severus and I pinched the bridges of our noses with our free hands.

"I don't bloody know!" we chorused in annoyance.

"No need to get hostile, boys," The bespectacled man chided with a grin.

"I think that we should bring Horace back on," Dumbledore stated in a slightly shocking change of subject. At Severus' look of protest, he revised.

"Only because I will require _you_ to accompany Mr. Weasley to all of his seventh year classes. He cannot just sit in the dungeons with you all day," the old man pointed out. The potions master and I shared a look that said "That old fool…" then a glare, each of us _sure_ that the other was responsible for our new found twin-like unison.

"Now that we've gotten that little exchange out of the way, there's the matter of sleeping arrangements," Dumbledore interrupted. "As Severus cannot stay in Gryffindor, it is my…recommendation…that you two share _his_ quarters." We groaned. This was going to be terrible.

* * *

_So, there it is! Please review, or risk making Draco sad. He does not take kindly to those who sadden him *warning look*_


	3. Redecorating

_**Disclaimer:**__ I don't own anything. I'm just letting the boys out to play :)

* * *

Merlin, Severus! Would it kill you to include a little color? _I commented on the décor of his quarters, which was all black.

_What color would you have me use? I honestly don't care much for color _he replied. I pulled out my wand and he got a fearful look in his eye.

_Trust me _I requested with a grin. _Mum taught me some domestic spells. _With that, I began redecorating. I decided that the black leather sofa was okay, but I changed its pillows to a deep shade of forest green. The throw that was haphazardly laid across the sofa's matching armchair became maroon, and the walls were changed to a nice charcoal color with navy mouldings. The drapes got to stay black, but the door became white and the bedding got a nice white geometric pattern.

_There. That's much better _I decided, dusting off my hands. Luckily, Severus had the forethought to wrap an arm around my waist, as I had temporarily forgotten about the curse thing.

Without realizing what I was doing, I leaned my head against Severus' chest and admired my handiwork. _(A/N: Yay!) _I quickly remembered that this was _Snape_ I was leaning against, and sort of half leapt away while grabbing his wrist. _(A/N: Awww…T.T)_

"Um…I suppose we should go to your lessons then…" Severus offered in an attempt to quell the awkwardness.

"All right…I, um, have Potions this hour...Double Potions…"

* * *

_Sorry this chappie is so short ^_^''' I feel like its kind of a cop-out, but I had to have them have some interaction alone before they went to class…Oh, and sorry to all of you Bottom!Snape lovers out there because Snape is going to be the seme. ^_^ Please R&R ^_^_


	4. Potions Class

_**Disclaimer: **__I own nothing_

* * *

_How are we going to explain _this? I asked Severus, looking down at our joined hands.

_I think it would be rather…amusing to just walk into class and let them all wonder _he replied mischevieously. I chuckled and nodded in agreement. With that, we entered the room and sat down at an empty lab table.

"Ah! Mr. Weasley, Mr. Snape! I have been alerted to your…_predicament_…but, in any case, I am delighted to have you both in class! No cheating now," Slughorn rambled boisterously, tapping the side of his nose at the last part.

"Now, I want you all to make some transformation potion. The recipie should be on page 737 of your books," we were instructed.

_Open your book, so as not to arise suspicion… _Severus ordered.

_Suspicion of what? _I asked dumbly.

_Did you honestly think that I would let you flounder? I intend to fully instruct you. Now begin._

* * *

"Everyone bottle your potions and lay them on my desk. I'll see you all tomorrow!" Slughorn announced as class ended.

_Thank Merlin _I sighed. One more minute of Slughorn's unending whistling and I'd have poisoned myself. Although, I'm sure Severus would have shoved a beazoar down my throat. I shuddered at the thought.

_You okay? _Severus asked in a surprising amount of concern.

_Just thinking about last year's beazoar incident…_ I told him.

_Ah…That was rather unfortunate…I worried a bit about you after that… _he responded. My eyes widened.

_I didn't even know you cared… _I said in slight shock.

_You imbicile…of cource I care…I lo-Molly would kill me if I let anything happen to you…_ he told me. I knew that there was something more to that sentence, but I didn't press him.

He wrapped an arm around my waist as I bottled my potion and, after placing it on Slughorn's desk, lead me out of the classroom.

* * *

As we walked toward lunch, I was suddenly filled with panic.

_What's wrong? _Severus inquired, sensing my fear.

_Where are we going to sit? _I asked him.

_I assumed we would sit at the Gryffindor table…does that not interest you?_

_I…um…kinda had a falling out with 'Mione before this whole thing happened and she looked a little hurt when we walked into class together earlier…perhaps not… _I explained.

_Well…how about the Slytherin table? _He asked.

_Sure…why not…_

And that is how the Slytherin table ended up being our lunch spot of choice.

* * *

_*wipes brow* wooh…two chapters in one week…I'm on a roll ^_^ I love these two ^_^ and now, because I have so graciously posted twice this week, I'm going to make you all wait a while before you get to know what happens at the Slytherin table ^_^ please R&R_


End file.
